Backstory
by cheezyhobo1
Summary: A short story I made for the characters I played in a stage version of Bugsy Malone


Backstory

Prologue: This Is My Backstory

**I'm not exactly sure what my parents looked like, it's been so long ya know? As a matter of fact, most days I don't remember much of anything before Dan's gang.**

_My life before now? I don't usually talk about it, bad for my business. Nobody wants to hear the sappy backstory; I'm making big now. Telling people would ruin my business._

I never talk about my past life. All people need to know about me is I'm a dancer for Tallulah at Fat Sam's, why do you need to know any more?

**Like I said, I don't remember much, really not much to remember. All the good fuzzy memories of my family…my sisters…they don't stick around. It's hard to remember the faces of people who left you livin' …It's hard to remember a livin' face, when every day you see a new dead one. **

_I'll let you in on my sap story, but you can't be blabbing to the press got it? I tell people I'm an only child…well that's not entirely true. Yeah I'm the only De Velt kid left… but that doesn't mean they're aren't others… others who were born with the name, but left it behind long ago._

I don't like talking about it… but I hate ignoring it even worse… I'm going to tell you my story, but you can't tell anybody! Especially Sam! If Sam found out…well, let's just say I'd be right back to where I started. Out on the street.

**Most days I don't remember, but I'm feelin' pretty memorable today. So take notes cuz this may be the first and last time I ever remember how I got my name, and who I really am.**

_My name is Olga De Velt_

My name is Olivia D.

**My name is Shoulders.**

**And this is my backstory.**

Chapter 1: Orphans

**Oscar**

My earliest memory… come to think of it, my earliest memory ain't that earlier, it was only a couple years ago. I remember waking up that morning to a horrible coughing.

I rubbed my eyes groggily. "Can you shut her up?" I grumbled.

"I stayed up with her all night last night. It's your turn." Olga growled rolling over. "God forbid you have to do anything around here."

"Oh shut it wisey" I snapped crawling over her, on the other side of our little sleeping set-up lay my littler sister.

"Hey, Livy, you doin' ok?" I asked

I was answered by another load of hacking.

"I see." I took a quick glance outside to see the sun was just starting to come up. "Alright, I'll be back with some breakfast in a bit. You hang tight."

If you haven't guessed by now, me and my sisters weren't doin too hot on account of we'd been livin' on the streets since we were in grade school. We'd been orphaned when we was just little tikes, don't remember anything about the 'rents. Just the faces of the nurses at the orphanage, we got kicked outta there on account of me pickin' fights with the other kids. Hey it wasn't my fault all the other kids were numskulls, always whinin' about everything, that really puts my shoulders in a knot, ya know?

Anyway like I said, we'd been on our own for a while, by now me and my sister Olga were pretty well adjusted to the hardships, but Olivia, not so much. She was a couple years younger than us and didn't have such a strong sickness fighter if you know what I mean. It was early winter at the time and since we'd been livin in a shack built out of vegetable crates and potato sacks, she didn't do so well when the cold hit.

Anyway, what was I sayin'? Oh yeah so I went out to get some warm food (something that was hard to come by for us street kids) and that's when I saw 'em. The mobsters. I was walking past Perito's Bakery when three of 'em came tearing out of the alley. The first one looked pretty beat, probably the target the other two were set to "take out of the equation" as The Boss would say (you'll hear more about him later.) The others were sharp, all in suits with them big guns. I ain't gonna lie; I was a little star struck.

Anyway, they come tearing outta that alleyway like a bat outta hell. Now, I knew some about these mobsters, there were two big gangs in town. Fat Sam's and Dandy Dan's. I heard most of their happenings through the radio in the diner down the street. Supposedly Dandy just hated Sam for some reason or another, and he was just set on takin' Sam down. Now at the time both gangs were pretty small, so it's not like either of 'em was much of a threat to the other. But still those gangs were fierce about anybody who got in their way, even if they weren't part of another gang.

I jumped back and made plenty of room for them to get through; they ran off down the streets and disappeared.

I watched them go.

"_Wish my life could be that glamorous". _I thought "_Livin everyday on the edge; full of adventure… sure beats scroungin' for a warm crust of bread for your little sister."_

**Olga**

Oscar came back later with a stale loaf of bread from the bakery.

"Old Perito was nice enough to donate to the needy kids." Oscar snipped sarcastically.

"Just be happy he didn't call the cops on you for loitering." I snapped taking the crusty bread out of his hands.

I shook my little sister lightly. "Come on Liv, wake up, we got a big day ahead of us."

Olivia sat up groggily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and coughing.

We ate in silence for a while until suddenly Oscar said.

"I saw the mobsters this morning."

Olivia flinched out the sound of the word.

"You had to bring that up didn't you?" I snapped.

"What?"

"You know how much they scare Livy. What did you do now? You better not have said something stupid to make them mad at you! A group of thugs with guns is the last thing we need right now."

"Hey listen wisey all I said was I saw them! Now shut your trap and eat!"

It was quiet again for a minute.

"…You didn't make them mad did you Oscar?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

"I didn't say nothin' to 'em Livy, I just saw them." He snapped again, taking a bite out of his share of the bread. "You need to learn to not be scared of 'em no more got it? They're everywhere these days and you gotta learn to look out for yourself." He said in between bites.

"What we _need_ to do is get _jobs_." I snapped.

"And just how you fixin' to do that?" Oscar muttered. "We ain't got the perfect resume ya know. We ain't got a resume at all."

"Hey at least I'm _trying_ to do something to get off the streets." I yelled. "While all you can think about is those stupid gangsters!"

"Hey as far as I'm concerned I'm keepin' you two fed! What have you done huh? Zip!"

"Well it's not like I haven't been trying! I've been going to the soup kitchen and getting us _real _food! I've been trying to finds us _jobs._ At least I'm trying!"

"Hey I told you we wouldn't be takin' any hand-outs!"

"Well we can't live on stale bread forever!" I shouted. "I know you're trying but its not gonna last and you know that! You're just too proud to admit it."

"Both of you stop it!" Olivia wailed. Things went silent. "…let's just get on with the day."

Olivia got up and started out of the alley. Olga got up to follow her, as she walked by she glared at me.

"You're the eldest Oscar, it's time you pulled it together and started acting like it."

**Olivia**

We set out that day leaving Oscar back in the alley.

"So what's so huge that we needed to leave the alley this early?" I asked suppressing a cough.

Olga grinned. "It's a surprise."

We seemed to have been walking forever when Olga stopped.

"We're here!"

I looked up and found we had stopped in front of Pop Becker's Bookstore.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. "We don't have any money for books…or anything else for that matter."

"We're not here for the books." Olga said walking into the store.

Inside, a clerk stood behind a counter.

"Hi there!" she said with a wave. "What can I do you for?"

"I'm looking for a special book." Olga replied.

"'Inherit the Wind' is as wonderful read." The clerk replied. "It's down that aisle." She said pointing.

"Thanks!"

"I thought you said we weren't here for the books!" I said once we were well down the aisle.

"We're not." She replied. She squinted along the shelves. "Ah here it is!"

She pulled on the spine of the book; and much to my surprise the bookshelf swung in towards the wall to reveal a long dark hallway

"Woah…"

"Come on!" Olga laughed pulling me into the hallway and shutting the shelf/door. We walked down the hall and after turning several corners we came to a large door guarded by a boy in a rather scraggly suit.

"Who's lookin' to enter?" he asked gruffly

"Olga and Olivia, Sam's expecting us." Olga replied.

"What's the password?"

"Salami."

"Go ahead in."

The scruffy kid opened the door and we were greeted with a whirlwind of tapping toes and jazz music.

I stared in awe at the scene before me. We were standing in a big ballroom filled with tables and on the far end was a stage where a group of tap dancers were rehearsing. A tall boy in a suit rounded the corner.

"Oh hey I've been waiting for you two." He said with a smile. "Welcome to Fat Sam's Grand Slam!"

Chapter 2: Meeting the Mobsters

**Olga**

We returned to the alleyway again later that evening.

"So how'd the job search go?" Oscar said smugly. "Were there any listings for grubby streets kids?"

"No" I replied. "However there was an opening for a choreographer and a little dancer at a local theatre."

Now it was my turn to be smug my brother stared at me dumbfounded.

"A _professional _theatre I might add."

Olivia bounced up and down with glee. "Isn't it great Oscar? I get to be a dancer, a _real_ dancer, on a _real _stage, and in front of a _real_ audience!"

"Now the question is if this is a _real _theatre." He said coldly.

"Oh shut it wisey!" I snapped giving him a good whack upside the head. "Of course it's a real theatre! You just got you're big man pants in a bunch cuz we got jobs while you're still sifting through Perito's garbage cans for burnt bread."

Oscar didn't say anything, just turned his eyes away and picked up a charred bread stick and began gnawing on it.

"And we're also renting our own room in the theatre." I continued. "And we _were_ going to offer to have you live with us there until you got your own job, but I think it's clear you're not going to ever get one because you're a stuck up jerk who doesn't know what good he's got until it's been taken from him!"

I grabbed Olivia by the arm and began to drag her out of the alleyway, I stopped short and said without turning back. "And besides… you don't take handouts."

**Oscar**

I watched them walk away, I was just gonna let them go on with their new happy little lives without me. But something about that last line of Olga's just made my stomach burn.

I shot up and shouted. "And just how long is that gonna last huh? You'll miss first month's rent and be out on the streets again! You may have a job now but I doubt that pay is gonna hold you up for very long."

Olga didn't even glance back, just kept walking.

It was Olivia who stopped. Slowly she turned back to me with those big sad eyes of hers.

"Oscar… don't yell at Olga when you know you're only mad at yourself." And with that she turned and followed her older sister out of the alley and out of my life…at least for a little while.

The next week was a big blur to me, every day was pretty much the same. I'd wake up each morning to find myself alone, and hate myself for being such an idiot, for pushing them away. I'd get up and sift through Perito's garbage bins and return home where I'd sit and eat in silence. Things went on like that for some time, all the while I found myself getting angry at the littlest things, by the end of the week I found I was just angry all the time, punchin' walls and pickin fights with any kid who gave me a bad look…or looked at me at all for that matter. I remember it was that last day of that week that I met them, and I mean really met them face to face. The mobsters.

I was walkin' along the street headin' back from Perito's when I noticed some kid in a suit was walking the other direction towards me. I made sure I bumped my shoulder into his just to tick him off a little bit, maybe start a little scuffle with him. So anyway I knocked my shoulder into him as he passed.

"Hey watch it Shoulders!" He snapped.

"Make me lard-for-brains!" I snapped back and kept walkin'.

"Oh tough guy is we?" The kid said with a laugh. "You get back here! Let me see just how tough you are!"

"Buzz off!" Yelled over my shoulder, just then another kid in a suit stepped in front of me.

"I don't think he said you could leave." He growled.

"Oh, well pardon me if I offended your pretty little boyfriend." I turned to walk around him but found I was blocked by another kid (this one much shorter than the others) that had showed up and had me boxed in.

"You ain't going nowhere." He said holding up a crème pie threateningly with a creepy little laugh.

Suddenly I realized what I had gotten myself into, these were mobsters, and I was in some deep custard.

"Hey lemme go." I said still trying to sound tough. "I ain't got any cash, there's nothin' to get from me."

The short kid let out another cackle.

"Shut it Laughing Boy." The second one snapped. He turned back to me. "We don't want your money kid."

"How 'bout this, let's see if you can fight your way out." Said the first.

I said nothing and just gave him a good glare.

"What's the matter Shoulders? Don't got the guts?" The first sneered.

"I got plenty of guts!" I yelled. "I'll take all three of you if you want!"

The short one –or Laughing Boy as he was called, let out another laugh. The second gave a grin and said. "It's your funeral bub." With a crack of his neck.

"That won't be necessary Yonkers." The first said putting a hand up. "I wanna take care of this one alone."

The others opened their mouths to protest but then stepped back, letting their partner take the stage.

Without warning the first kid shot out a fist and caught me in the jaw. I stumbled back a bit but caught myself. "_This kid wants to rumble? Let's rumble."_ I shot forward dodging a blow from my opponent then shot out an elbow knocking him in the temple. The kid let out a yelp but recovered quickly; turned on me and hit me low in the gut. I thought I was about to toss my burnt bread but I kept going, lunging forward and linking my arm with his. Before the kid had any time to react I twisted, smashing my shoulder into his, popping it out of its socket. The kid let out a wail of pain and stumbled backwards to be caught by his cronies.

"Say the word Bronx, and we'll take him out." The second (Yonkers I guess) said steadying his partner.

"No." The first said getting to his feet, holding his injured shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled. "I got a much better idea."

The short one –or Laughing Boy- as he was called, gave a look of surprise. "You don't mean!"

"I do."

The two hoodlums started to protest but the first –Bronx- gave each a good kick in the knee, and yanked them into a huddle. They whispered there for a minute, and just as I was about to make a break for it they spun back around to face me.

"Alrighty Shoulders, follow us." Bronx said gesturing for me to follow with his good arm.

I hesitated.

"We ain't gonna jump ya." Yonkers said when I didn't move.

"Yeah, you ain't got anything worth our time anyway." Laughing Boy added.

"There's cash in the equation for ya." Bronx called over his shoulder.

When I hesitated for the second time Yonkers and Laughing Boy grabbed me by the arms and began to pull me along. We walked down the street a ways and rounded a corner into an alleyway where a big black car sat waiting. The two hoodlums began to shove me in the back, but Bronx stopped 'em.

"None of that, boys, Shoulders here's our guest, stick him in the front."

"But Bronx you said I'd get shot gun on the way back!" Laughing Boy whined. "You promised! You promised!"

Yonkers gave him a good whack up-side the head to shut him up. "Can it custard-for-brains and just do what he says!"

Laughing Boy let out a huff and opened the door to let me in the front.

We all got into the car, Bronx turned the key and we set off to wherever it was they were taking me.

"I'm Bronx Charlie by the way." Bronx said once we had set off. "And you're already well acquainted with Yonkers and Laughing boy back there."

"Yeah" I muttered.

"So what do they call you?" He asked.

"Name's Oscar."

"Oscar huh?" he said thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's gotta go."

"What?"

Charlie continued on as if he hadn't heard. "We'll just call ya Shoulders from now on, got it?"

I shook my head. _"These guys are loons!" _

"Where are you takin' me anyway?"

"To see The Boss." He replied. "I'm sure he'll want to meet the guy who did this..." He nodded to his shoulder which still hung limply at his side as he drove one-handed. "…to his best man."

I immediately thought of Olga in that wisey tone of hers yellin' _"I told ya so! Don't make 'em mad! Now look what you got yourself into!"_

"You're bein' awful cheery to a guy you're gonna have beat to a pulp." I muttered.

Laughing boy let out another cackle. "Better just kick 'em out now Bronx! This custard-face is dumber than a sack of lard!"

"Quiet you!" Bronx and Yonkers yelled in unison –Yonkers then bonking the kid on the head.

We drove for a long while after that, until we came to this big fancy schmancy house at the edge of town. We all got out of the car, Bronx in the lead, with Yonkers and Laughing boy holding up the back makin' sure I didn't make a break for it.

Bronx rapped on the door a couple times. A little slot in the door slid open, I could make out a pair of eyes from inside but nothin' else.

"Password?"

"Louella Rose." Bronx replied.

The door swung open to reveal a butler standing rather stiff with that towel thing over his arm.

"Ah, Mr. Bronx, the master has been waiting for you." He said.

"Thanks Hobson." Bronx said with a tip of his hat. He lead us through several big fancy rooms until we came to this parlor lookin' room, a guy the fanciest suit I'd ever seen sat in a big arm chair waiting for us.

"Bronx, you're late." He said calmly. "You know I don't like people bein' late."

"I know boss, sorry boss." Bronx replied calmly but felt him tense up beside me. "I was pickin' up a new recruit for ya."

The boss turned his gaze onto me, he had cold steely eyes, I could see why the others were so scared of him.

"What's yer name kid?" He asked.

"Oscar…uh sir."

"And why do you think you're worth my time?"

"Uh…" I glanced sideways at Bronx, who nodded slightly toward his shoulder. Suddenly I realized why I was here. I built up some courage and said loudly. "I beat your so-called 'best man' sir!"

The boss glared at Bronx Charlie. "Is that so?" he said coldly. "What do you have to say for yourself Bronx? Not turnin' soft on me are you?"

"No Boss!" Bronx stammered. "This kid's got skills!"

The boss looked me up and down. "So you're telling me this street scum _beat_ you in a fair fight?"

"Yes Boss! Messed up my shoulder!"

The boss looked at Bronx suspiciously, as if he suspected Bronx was lying. Slowly he stood up and walked over to him, he softly placed a hand on Bronx's injured shoulder. It was a gentle gesture, but Bronx's face drained of color, his face frozen in an expression of terror. Suddenly the boss tightened his grip, squeezing Bronx's injured shoulder. Bronx Charlie let out a loud yelp of pain slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his cry.

"Huh." The boss said with only slight interest. "Dislocated. Sorry Bronx, didn't believe you. That was uncalled for."

Bronx swallowed his pain long enough to say. "Yes Boss, Sorry Boss."

The boss smiled. "This however." He said squeezing Charlie's shoulder even harder this time. "Is completely called for."

Bronx didn't attempt to hide his pain this time letting out a scream. Yonkers and Laughing Boy skittered out of the room while the boss was distracted.

"You see I'm the best mobster king who ever lived, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes Boss!" He cried out

"And if I'm the best, my best man has to be to the best and _strongest _hoodlum on the streets." He continued, still squeezing Bronx's shoulder. "_Not one to be beaten._"

Bronx bit his lip trying to hide the pain.

"HEY KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled, running forward and pushing the boss away from Bronx.

The boss stumbled backwards, Bronx stared at me terror stricken as if to say "are you insane?" The boss glared at me with such an intense anger I thought his head might blow, but his gaze soon shifted back to soft calm expression he had before.

"I like your spunk kid." He said with a smile. "What's your name again?"

I hesitated for a second. "…Call me Shoulders."

"Shoulders huh? I like it." He stuck out a hand. "Well then Shoulders, I'm Dandy Dan. Welcome to the gang."

Chapter 3: Rookies

**Olivia **

Three days went by; Olga and I were starting to settle into our new life at the speakeasy, but no matter how good things got I couldn't shake the guilt of leaving Oscar behind in that alley. Finally one night I spoke up about it. We were settling into bed in our room (which was really an old oversized janitor's closet that Sam had converted into a rental room by taking out all the cleaning supplies and sticking in two cots with a couple pillows and blankets.)

"Olga?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"No, Fizzy does not dance better than you, honest."

"No not that!" I hesitated before saying. "Do you think it's alright if we visited Oscar?"

Olga went silent in her cot, her body turned so she faced the wall.

"Please Olga!" I begged. "You know he can't make it out there on his own! And winter is coming soon, he won't last a day by himself when that snow finally hits!"

Olga was quiet for a moment before saying. "I don't think Oscar will really want to see us" she paused for a moment. "Especially me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it was my decision to leave him behind!" she replied guiltily "I left him there to starve or freeze. If he's in any trouble it's my fault."

"Olga…"

"Don't try to tell me otherwise!" She snapped. "I know what I did and didn't do!"

And with that she turned out the light and wouldn't say another word until morning.

**Olga**

That next morning we were awoken by a knocking at our door. "Miss Olga? Miss Olivia?" A voice said. "Please excuse me, but I have a package for you!"

"A package?" I muttered mostly to myself. "Who in the world would send us a package?"

I got up and scuffled to the door, I opened it to find a short scraggily looking boy carrying a mop and bucket in one and a brown box in the other.

"Hey Fizzy." I said with a yawn. "Where's the fire? It's not even time for rehearsal."

"A package Miss Olga." He replied handing me the box.

"Who from?"

"A boy came to the bookstore yesterday." Fizzy explained. "He said he was looking for two sisters who had come here looking for jobs. I told him I knew you and he gave this to me telling me to give it to you."

I eyed the box in my hands. "Did you catch his name?"

"He didn't throw it." Fizzy replied. "But he did say to tell you that the alley way down the street from Perito's is vacant."

"_Perito's?...That's __**our**__ alleyway!"_

"Thanks Fizzy! I owe you one!"

"How 'bout an audition?" He asked not missing a beat.

"An audition? An audition for what?"

"The show! I want to be a dancer!"

"No offense Fizz, but I don't think you'd look to good in a flapper."

"No! I mean a lead dancer! In my own show slot…please?"

"Uh…sure why not? Tomorrow ok?"

"OK!" he said with a grin rushing of sloshing mop water everywhere.

I closed the door and ripped open the box. Inside was a wad of cash and a note that read. "Here's first month's rent. Am I acting like 'the oldest' yet?"

I stared at the money, mouth agape.

"Who's that from?" she asked rubbing her eyes having just woke up.

I stood there dumbfounded for a moment.

"Oscar."

**Oscar**** Shoulders**

The night I joined the gang Dan let me stay at his place. "Ain't no street-scums allowed in my gang." He said and had Hobson show me to my room.

The next morning I woke to Jeeves rapping on my door.

"Oh, hey Hobson." I said opening the door. "Does the –uh, boss need me?"

"Not at the moment Mr. Shoulders, however when he does, he requires you to wear this." He said handing me a box. "The master also asked me to inform you that there will be a meeting at noon in the parlor and wishes you leave the premises until then."

"Oh uh, ok." I sputtered. "Just let me get dressed."

"Of course sir."

I closed the door and opened the box. Inside was the slickest lookin' suit I'd ever seen, it was all teal and it had all the buttons on it and everything, it even came with a real slick hat. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror.

"_Look at me." _I thought _"A real mobster, in the big leagues!"_

I walked downstairs into the parlor. It was empty, not a soul in sight, just then a small gal walked in, wearing a fancy dress with her hair all done up in the latest style. She was carrying a large piece of paper all rolled up, looked like it might be blue prints for somethin'. She walked in noticing me right away.

"Oh." She said mostly to herself. "I didn't know you were still here." She seemed only vaguely interested.

"Oh uh, sorry I'll just be on my way. I didn't mean- I'll just go, I-"

"Quit sputtering!" She snapped. "Dan hates it when folks can't just spit it out, and neither do I for that matter!"

"You know Dan?"

"Know him?" she laughed. "I'm _married_ to him!" She said flashing a mountain of a ring.

"Oh! Uh sorry I didn't know."

"No need to be sorry. Oh and the name's Louella by the way." She replied. "You heading out or what? Dan doesn't want any company until the meeting later."

"Oh uh yes it's just…I'm not sure where to go exactly."

"Don't you have any friends?"

"Not really."

"Well you're an exciting one to talk to." She said with a rather bored look on her face.

I shrugged.

She snickered a bit. "Bet they call you Shoulders huh?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well then Shoulders, you can add me as the first on your friend list." She walked over to a nearby desk and picked up a phone that sat on top.

"Bronx?... It's me Louella… No it's not time for the meeting yet... No Dan doesn't need you for anything… Just shut up and listen and you'll find out why I'm calling!... Listen I got the new recruit here and he needs a place to clear out to until Dan is ready for him, can you take him off my hands?... how 'bout just do it or else!... no there's no pay in it for you!... fine how 'bout this, you come and take him to your place and I'll have Hobson make your special pudding for you to have after the meeting…yes really!... just get your sorry butt over here before I get over there and drag you here myself!" and with that she slammed the phone back onto the receiver.

"Bronx will be here in a minute to take you to his place, until then keep it quiet and hope Dan doesn't notice you." Then she walked away.

Bronx showed up about five minutes later, looking scraggly and sleep deprived.

"You look a mess." I said when I answered the door.

"Good to know." Bronx muttered. "Now get in the car."

I slipped into the driver's seat and we took off.

"What happened to you anyway?" I asked once Bronx had started driving.

"Some custard-head dislocated me shoulder, and then I didn't get any sleep on account of two _other _dumb custard-heads who wouldn't shut up!" Bronx snapped. "Happy?"

I shrugged. Had I known that I would've offered to drive for him, but then again I had no idea how to drive.

We arrived at a large apartment building a couple blocks down from Dan's place. Bronx put it in park and I followed him up the fire escape to the top floor.

"This here's my place." Bronx said climbing in the window, carefully minding his shoulder. "Feel free to come over whenever you like." He like out a sigh gabbing his thumbs towards Yonkers and Laughing Boy who lay passed out on the couch. "God knows they do."

Bronx walked over the couch and gave 'em both a good kick in the head. "Wake up ya dumb bums!" He yelled.

Yonkers and Laughing Boy gave a yelp of pain before scrambling off the couch swearing under their breaths.

"These two bozos are always over here." Bronx said over his shoulder before turning back to them. "You two give Shoulders the tour and set him up a bed somewhere. I'm going back to sleep."

"Bed? I already got a room at Dan's." I said but Bronx had already disappeared into the next room.

Laughing Boy snickered. "And how long do you think that's gonna last?"

"Huh?"

Yonkers rolled his eyes. "Listen kid, Dan ain't as hospitable as he seems, I mean, you saw what he did to Bronx. He'll let you stay there for two more days tops. But then you're on your own. I know cuz I saw it happen to Laughing Boy over here." He said jabbing his thumb towards Laughing Boy who was now sifting through the refrigerator in the kitchen. "Dan gives you a big ol' welcome at first but soon he expects you to blend with the other guys."

"Oh." I muttered.

"Come on." He said. "I'll give you the tour."

Bronx's place was a basic four room apartment, a basic living room and kitchen area, a bedroom, a bathroom and a study. Yonkers set me up with a cot in the study while Laughing Boy whined and complained saying "why don't _we_ get our own room?"

I was sitting on the fire escape when Yonkers tapped on my shoulder.

"Hobson called. Said The Boss wants you to get a little business done before the meeting. There's a shoe shop about a block down from Pop Becker's bookstore. Go there ask for Petey, he's got two hundred dollars that he owes Dan. Boss says if you do this you can have half of that to do with as you please, said to 'think of it as your welcome bonus.'"

I fiddled with the cuff of my suit not totally paying attention.

"You got it Shoulders?"

I shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean you got it or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, cool your custard." I said. "_Wow I'm even talkin' like 'em now._"

I grabbed the railing of the fire escape and slid down.

The job was easy enough. All I had to do was mention Dan and Petey forked over the cash in a heartbeat. "_A hundred dollars to do with as I please huh?_" I looked up at Petey who still stood quivering behind the front desk.

"You don't happen to know where the local stage theatre is do ya?"

"The only _stage_ theatre in town is the Bijoux, its downtown about a block east of town hall."

I nodded and left.

I walked for hours until I finally came to the theatre.

I walked in and found a gal in the most obnoxious dress I'd ever seen, practicing on the stage. She pretty much looked like a pink Viking.

"Hey, I need to talk to the choreographer you know where she is?"

The girl stop short in her song and gave me this evil dirty look.

"_HE..._" She spat. "Is backstage, and now thanks to you I have to start all over!"

I shrugged not caring in the least bit about her mamby pamby caterwauling, and headed backstage.

"'_He?' That can't be right._"

I walked backstage to find a guy warming up a group of dancers.

"You the choreographer?" I asked

"Yeah what of it?"

"I'm lookin' for two girls who might have been here a couple days back. Two sisters lookin' for a dancin' job."

"I do recall a couple of street urchin girls walking in here a couple days ago. But I sent them right on their way. I haven't the foggiest idea as to where they went so I guess you're out of luck. Now get out."

"But I-"

"OUT!"

My shoulders tensed up, but I fought the urge to punch the guy in the throat and left.

I was almost out the door when someone caught me by the arm. I turned and saw it was one of the dancers.

"I remember those girls you were talking about." She said. "I told them to try their luck at Pop Becker's bookstore, I know a guy who work's there you see and I figured he could get them a job, go there and ask for Fizzy."

I smiled. "Thanks."

For the first time she gave me a good look up and down, inspecting my suit. Her smile gave way to a look of fear.

"You're one of those mobsters aren't you?"

I shrugged.

"You're gonna take out those girls you're looking for aren't you?"

"They ain't worth that kind of time." I said. "You ain't got nothin' to worry about on their behalf."

And with that I left.

I got to Pop Becker's and asked for Fizzy, a few minutes later a grubby lookin' kid appeared from somewhere in the store.

"You call me sir?" he asked.

"You know of two girls, sisters, lookin' for jobs here?"

"One a dancer and the other a choreographer?"

"That's them." "_Wonder how he got hooked up with theatre jobs at a freakin' bookstore."_

"Yeah I know them."

"I need you to give this to them when you see 'em. Got it?" I said handing him a box (which I had found in the trash on the way there).

"I can do that Sir." He replied. "Who do I say it's from?"

I hesitated before saying. "Just tell 'em the alleyway down the street from Perito's is vacant."

**Olivia:**

We were shocked by the surprise package from Oscar.

"Olga, we _have_ to visit him now." I whined

"How are we going to visit him?" She objected. "He said the alleyway is vacant."

"Well we have to find him somehow!"

Olga sat quiet for a minute thinking. "Ok we can check out the alleyway later after closing time, I'll borrow the back key from Fizzy so we can get back in."

We walked down to the alleyway later that evening, and as the note said, it was empty.

"Looks like he just up and left." Olga said checking out our old shack. "All the blankets and stuff we made are still here, his football, and even the food supply is still here."

"That's so weird." I said. "Why would he leave so abruptly and not tell us?"

"Well we weren't the nicest to him when _we_ left." Olga pointed out.

"I just don't get it, I mean-"

Just then there was a huge crash from outside the alley and voices yelling things like. "Block the door ya dumb doodle!" and "Beat it before he sends out his troops!"

Four mobsters and a boy in an oversized chef's hat came flying past the alleyway, the boy's hat slipped down over his eyes and he stumbled knocking himself and a boy in a teal suit to the ground.

"Get off me ya dumb doodle!" The boy in the suit yelled lifting his head now so could see his face. I gasped as I saw who it was.

"OSCAR?"

The boy looked up and stared at me.

Suddenly a custard pie flew through the air and landed just a foot away from Oscar's face.

"Get off me ya dumb doodle!" Oscar shouted shoving the boy off him.

Another pie flew through the air knocking off the boy's chef hat.

"What kind of a throw was that Knuckles? You didn't even hit him!" a voice echoed.

"Is that…_Sam_?" Olga gasped.

Oscar yanked the boy up by the collar and yelled as they ran. "Kid if you louse this up I swear I'll pound you so hard the only thing left of ya will be your shoulders!"

"Knuckles, Snake eyes, Louie, don't let 'em get away!" Sam yelled.

Three more hoodlums ran by, each wielding a pie.

We ran out of the alleyway and watched them go.

"Olga? Olivia? What are you two doing here?" Sam shouted running up to us.

"Sam? Who were those guys." Olga asked, still staring down the street in shock.

"Dandy Dan's gang." Sam replied. "They busted in the back entrance of the speakeasy and kidnapped Clarence! He was my best pie maker!"

"Pie maker? Why do you need a pie maker?" I asked.

"There's a lot you don't know about the speakeasy kid." Sam replied bitterly. "Dan has been set on taking me down ever since I opened up the joint. And as Dan has just found out, I got a mobster gang of my own. _That's_ why I need pies. Now you two beat it back to the speakeasy before you end up pied yourselves!"

And with that he took off down the street after his gang. Leaving us still standing in the street in shock.

"Gangs? Mobsters? Looks like Oscars finally found a way to get wound up in all that." Olga spat. "That's probably where he got that money from."

"Well maybe he got sucked into it!" I stammered. "Maybe it wasn't his choice! We can't just leave it like this!"

"Stop being so positive Olivia!" Olga snapped. "Oscar is one of _them_ now, whether it was his choice or not we still can't let Sam know that's he's our brother! He'll throw us back out on the streets!"

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing!" I protested.

"There's nothing we can do!"

"But-"

"Enough! Look, all we can do right now is get back to the speakeasy." Olga sighed. "We'll figure something out Liv, I promise."

I nodded and followed my sister home.

Chapter 4: The First Splurge.

"_They saw me! They saw me! I can't believe this! Now I'll have those two to worry about. Liv's not gonna let this one go I know it! I am in some deep custard!"_

We ran down the street dodging pies. I dragged the baker kid by the collar so he wouldn't louse things up again.

"You get back here ya dumb salamis!" Fat Sam yelled with his gang running at his side throwing pies in our direction.

I weaved through the street just barely missing a couple pies, all while dragging that doodle of a bakery kid who wouldn't stop screaming his dumb little head off.

All of a sudden Bronx's car came tearing out of a nearby alley.

"Get in!" Bronx yelled from the driver's seat.

Yonkers swung open the back door and I jumped inside hauling the baker kid in with me. Once we were inside Bronx flipped the car around and took off towards Dan's place.

"So why does Dan want this kid anyway?" Laughing Boy said, sticking his head over the head rest of the passenger's seat.

"How should we know?" Yonkers snapped. "Not like Dan ever clues us in on whatever his big plans are."

"So he's always this mysterious huh?" I asked

"You bet, says he likes to keep us on our toes."

"That's a load of custard!" Laughing Boy spat. "Dan is just a big drama queen who makes a big stink outta nothin'!"

"Would you punch him for me?" Bronx said over his shoulder.

Yonkers and I gladly carried out the request.

"If Dan catches you talkin' about him like that, it'll be you who's the load of custard!" Yonkers said giving him another good pound on the head just because.

The bakery kid let out a little whimper at the sight of Laughing Boy's poundings.

"What's the matter kid?" Bronx asked.

"You always hit each other like that?" he whimpered.

"Only if yah say somethin' stupid." Yonkers replied.

The boy let out another whimper, shut his mouth tight and then stared at the floor.

"'fraid you'll say somethin' stupid huh?" I asked

The boy bobbed his head. So I punched him in the arm.

"I didn't say anything stupid!" The boy yelped. "I didn't even say anything!"

"Yeah but you were probably thinkin' something stupid." I grumbled.

The gang laughed.

"Good one Shoulders!" Yonkers smiled. "I think you're a keeper."

I grinned.

Soon we arrived back at Dan's place. I had to drag the kid out of the car and into the house. Once inside Hobson showed us the conservatory where Dan and Louella were waiting.

"Right on time boys." Dan said looking pleased. "And you see you brought our new recruit like I asked. Good, good."

"You mean this hunk of lard is our newest recruit?" Laughing Boy burst out.

"Indeed." Dan replied ignoring the outburst. "What's your name kid?"

"C-C-Clarence sir Mr. uh….Sir"

Laughing Boy let out a cackle. Louella smacked him with the feather fan she was holding.

"Clarence huh?" Dan went on. "More like Stutters it seems."

"More like Doodle." I muttered not really meaning for anyone to hear. But of course Dan did.

"Ah, you got a bit of a mouth on ya I see." Dan said turning to me. "I like that. So long as you keep those remarks pointed at others and not at me ya got it Shoulders?"

"Got it Boss."

Dan turned back to Clarence. "So Clarence, I hear ya make pies."

"Yes Sir. Been makin' pies for Mr. Fat Sam for 2 years Sir."

"Well, not anymore." Dan replied. "You'll be makin' pies for me now got it?"

"But Boss, if ya don't mind me sayin. You're Dandy Dan!" Yonkers objected. "Your pies are more lethal than any I've ever seen, why'd you want to get a baker?"

"I'm glad you asked Yonkers." Dan said with a smile. "You see that's exactly what this meeting is about. As you all may know, pies have been in my family for generations, and with each new generation the dangerousness of the pie growing even more so with which way they are baked. But now I've found that pies alone are two old fashioned, after all these we are living in a time of progress right? All the gangs are using plain old pies these days, but we can't be doin' that no more. To be the best you gotta be fresh, am a right?"

"Absolutely Boss!" we replied in unison.

"So, I have revolutionized the pie, and taken the lethal element to the next level." Dan picked up a bell of his desk and rang it, Hobson rolled in a cart with something on it being covered by a large sheet. "Boys, it is my great pleasure to introduce to you, the very first ever…Splurge Gun!"

We all stared in aw; it was the biggest gun I'd ever seen. Dan picked it up.

"Observe." He said, took aim and pulled the trigger, a stream of pie crème came blasting out of the nozzle splatting against the wall.

"Great marshmallows!" Clarence murmured.

I chose to let that stupid remark slide as I was just as in awe as he was.

"So you see I have my hands full with this." Dan continued. "So I need someone to teach Hobson over hear how to correctly bake a pie. Seeing you've had lots of experience, I'm entrusting the job to you Clarence, and if your pies please me I may just let ya join the gang."

"Gee sir…I'm not sure what to say."

"So don't" Dan muttered setting down the gun. "Just get in the kitchen before I change my mind."

"I uh….I don't know where your kitchen is Sir."

Louella smacked a hand against her forehead, as did the rest of us.

"Hobson please show our new recruit the kitchen." Dan sighed.

Once they were out of the room Dan turned to me and said.

"Doodle huh? Good call."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

**Olga**

We returned to the speakeasy and attempted to continue on as usual, I held a quick rehearsal before the speakeasy opened for the night. I could tell just by the way my sister was dancing that she was still hung up over Oscar joining the mobsters. Although how could blame her? Her only brother up and disappears and then next thing you know his running down the street loaded with a pie.

Later on after the first show was over I went up to her.

"Hey are you gonna be ok?" I asked her.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Livy I know when you aren't feeling good, I raised you remember?"

"Hey Olga!" Sam called from the bar. "Get over here I got someone who wants to meet ya!"

"Coming!" I called. I turned back to Olivia. "We'll talk more later."

I ran over to the bar. "Hey Sam, watcha need?"

Sam gestured to a man in a fancy suit who sat on the stool next to him. "Olga, I'd like you to meet Rodney Bijoux. Owner of the Bijoux theatre downtown."

Rodney and I exchanged a quick nice to meet you and a handshake before Sam continued on.

"He'd like to hire you as his head director."

"WHAT?" I gasped. "No way! This is amazing!"

Rodney smiled. "Is that a yes?"

"Well I don't know…"

"The job comes with a full apartment right within the theatre." Rodney added.

I turned back to Sam "Are you ok with this? Can the girls handle it without me?" I asked.

"Well I don't particularly like loosin' an employee. But Tallulah has been beggin' me to let her make up a dance and I figured you deserve a bigger stage than mine."

"Really Sam? You mean it?" I gasped.

"Sure thing honey!"

"But what about Liv?"

"Unfortunately the Bijoux dancing staff is full at the moment." Rodney explained. "However, when you're the show director you can fire and hire anyone you please."

"And you can be sure the Olivia will be well taken care of here no matter how things turn out." Sam added.

"Wow this is really great guys, really!" I exclaimed. "Thanks so much Mr. Bijoux, and you too Sam!"

"No problem at all." Rodney replied.

"I gotta go tell Liv!" I said running off.

Liv was back in the dressing room touching up her make up.

"Liv! Liv!" I exclaimed. "I've got the best news!"

"Huh?" Olivia asked dazed. "Oh hi Olga, what's the big news?"

"Randy Bijoux, owner of the Bijoux theatre just offered me a job as the head director of his show!"

"Wow Olga that's great!" Olivia gasped perking up a bit. "But what about Sam? Where will you live if you don't have a job here anymore?"

"Rodney -I mean Mr. Bijoux- said the job comes with a full apartment." I explained. "And as the head director, I have the power to fire and hire whoever I want. Just imagine you'll be a real dancer on the big stage!"

Olivia looked away. "Well…I don't know."

"What's the matter? Aren't you excited?"

"Don't get me wrong Olga, I'm happy for you…it's just…"

"Olivia, we're on in five minutes!" A voice called.

"I'll be there in a minute Tallulah!" Olivia called back. "Look Olga, I really like it here, I finally have friends!"

I opened my mouth to protest but Olivia stopped me.

"Friends who a_ren't_ my siblings."

"So…you're not coming with me?" I asked. "Aren't you tired of sleeping in a supply closet?"

"As strange as it may sound Olga I'm _happy_ here." Olivia said getting a bit snippy. She sighed. "Look, just let me think about it ok? I gotta go."

With that she got up and joined her friends onstage.

**Shoulders**

Dan continued with the meeting as soon as Hobson and Doodle had left to room.

"Alright Boys, I got a job for you." He turned to me. "Shoulders, this is your chance to show us watcha got."

"Yes Boss!"

Dan turned back to address the gang. "You've seen the Splurge Gun and how it works. Now it's your turn to try it out in action!"

The gang buzzed excitedly.

"I'm sure by now you're all well aware of a certain knuckle-head known as Fat Sam." He said, mostly to me.

"Yes Boss!" We chimed in unison.

"And you have recently been acquainted with his knew…friends" he said sourly.

"Yes Boss."

"I was expecting Knuckles and maybe that Malone kid that pops up every now and again. But those two new boys of his were a nasty surprise." Bronx commented.

"Exactly why I've been making upgrades on our hardware. I've been expecting something like this out of Sam for a while now, Sam may be a knuckle-head but he ain't stupid, it was only a matter of time before he'd start striking back. So now we gotta put him in his place, show him who really runs this town!"

"Yes Boss!" we chimed.

"So what're we gonna do?"

"Get Fat Sam Boss!"

"Wrong!"

"Huh?" Now we were confused.

"We want to take Fat Sam down right?"

"Yeah Boss."

"We wanna make him suffer right?"

"Sure Boss."

"So if we _really_ want to make Sam suffer, we got to take his establishment down piece by piece! Making him the last piece we take down! I want to see him watch his world crumble to bits!"

The gang went silent.

"So what are we gonna do?" Dan shouted.

"Make Sam suffer Boss!" We yelled back a little hesitantly.

"Atta boys!" Dan smiled. "We strike tonight, an hour after the speakeasy opens; Sam will most likely have a little extra security in the back entrance due to our little visit earlier. Making the front entrance ours for the taking, knock back Pop Becker and give the speakeasy a good scare, take out a couple customers if you like! But not too many! Remember 'piece by piece' got it?"

"Got it Boss!"

Dan's face twisted into a sneer. "Excellent. Fat Sam's Grand Slam is in for quite the party."

**Olivia**

It was just your average crowd the night it happened. No one had any idea that what would happen that night would change the city forever.

We were preparing to go onstage when Olga came up to me in the dressing room.

"Tonight's my last night here Liv, Mr. Bijoux needs me to move into the theatre tomorrow s I can start rehearsals." She said. "Are you coming or not?"

I hung my head low. "No Olga, I'm sorry, my place is here now."

Olga let out a sigh. "I see… I'll be in our room packing up. Bye"

"Bye." I replied without facing her.

Tallulah rounded the girls up and we went on stage. Like any normal night. But as we entered the final verse of the song the main entrance door slammed open, a group of mobsters in fancy suits stood in the door, a boy in a yellow suit was at the lead, each mobster held some kind of strange gun, one boy in a teal suit held an unconscious Louie (one of Sam's boys) by the collar of his suit.

"Oscar!" I gasped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like you all to meet the Splurge Gun! GET 'EM BOYS!" The leader shouted.

The mobster took off spraying crème out of their guns left and right. Oscar tossed Louie aside and began spraying tables and customers.

I ran off the stage and up to Oscar grabbing the gun and trying to point the gun away from the customers.

"Oscar stop!" I yelled. "You don't have to do this! You don't have to worry about taking care of us anymore, just stop!"

"You think this is about you?" Oscar snapped shoving me away and nocking me to the ground. "I get you can take care of yourselves now, and that's exactly why I joined the gang!"

"What?"

Oscar glared down at me. "Now you listen to me Olivia and you listen good. My name isn't Oscar, it's Shoulders, I'm not a de Velt and I'm not your brother!"

With that he ran off following his fellow gang members.

"Olivia!" Olga cried running over to me. "Are you ok did they get you?"

Olga helped me back to my feet.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Where's Oscar?"

I automatically became bitter. "Who's Oscar?" I spat.

"Our brother! Are you in shock or something?"

"I have no brother!" I hissed shoving her away.

Just then I glanced up and saw Shoulders was still standing in the doorway, he had heard everything. He looked at us; said nothing just turned and left the way he had came.

**Olga**

Olivia stomped back to the dressing room with a huff. I watched Oscar go, feeling this burning rage build in my stomach. I got up and ran after him. I found him just leaving the bookstore.

"You disgusting rat!" I spat at him.

Oscar stopped but didn't turn to face me.

"Are you happy now? Look what you've done! You've torn this family apart, as if it already wasn't broken enough to begin with!"

Oscar hesitated for a second before saying. "So it's my fault? Is it really?" he said in a monotone voice. "Who was the one who left her brother behind? Who was the one to leave her brother to starve?" His voice began to grow angry he now turned to face me. "Who didn't even thank me for saving your sorry butt from being thrown out on the streets again? The way I see it; I was the one doing everything to keep this family together! Oh, and word on the street is you're leaving Olivia for another job, who's tearing this family apart now Olga?"

He stood starting at me infuriated.

"I…"

"What's that sis? Got nothing to say?" He sneered. "Blame me all you want Olga but you _know_ deep down that this is _your_ fault!"

I scrambled to find something to say. "I-I wasn't the one who joined a _mobster_ gang!"

Oscar stood straight faced. "Remind me again how you paid that first month's rent."

I had nothing.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He turned and said without looking at me. "Goodbye…Miss de Velt, good luck with your family."

And I never saw him again.

Chapter 5: Sisters

**Olivia**

So the next morning Olga left, we still see each other now and again when she pops up at the speakeasy to visit everyone.

I eventually got my own place just down the street from the speakeasy.

I continued dancing backup for Tallulah, and later Sam gave me my own act.

I haven't seen Shoulders since The Big One.

**Olga**

So I took the job at Rodney's place; became to most well renowned director on Broadway to a little backup dancer girl who was in the chorus of the previous director's show. You know it was odd when I first got the job she asked me if I was related to a mobster, weird right?

I still go back and visit the speakeasy on my days off, it's always nice to visit the guys, Olivia and I aren't on the best of terms, we share a simple "how's it going" and some small talk but that's it.

Like I said I haven't seen Oscar, or uh, Shoulders since that first splurge, I have no idea where he is now.

Chapter 6: Pied

**Shoulders**

It is a weird feeling knowing you're about to die. I remember how it all happened too.

"Shoulders get Bugsy!" Dan screamed.

I leapt off the stage and tore off towards that smug little brat ready to hit him with everything I had, and then something weird happened. I know it sounds corny, but I literally saw my life flash before my eyes, I started thinking about the younger years, all three of us huddling around a trashcan fire wishing each other a merry Christmas. I remember Liv's 8th birthday when I nabbed her a stale cupcake from Perito's, and I remember Olga taking care of me when I got sick, which was rare. And then suddenly Bugsy was lunging at me pounding me with a face full of pie crème, and as sure as eggs is eggs I had been well and truly scrambled.

I stumbled backward trying to resist the freezing, I moved trying to grab the trigger but I felt my muscle tensing and freezing in place, I crashed to the ground and was gone.

My name is Oscar "Shoulders" de Velt, and this has been my backstory.


End file.
